


Piani di Separazione

by CorsetLady



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal, Crack, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Rimming, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetLady/pseuds/CorsetLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alessio (Alex) è un 17enne appassionato di occultismo, con una idea tutta sua della faccenda: diventare il re del mondo e diventarlo in fretta. Il suo Maestro (che non ha mai incontrato dal vivo) cerca di aiutarlo solo tramite skype a non fare errori nel percorso da lui intrapreso nell'apprendimento della magia.<br/>Alex suona in una band power metal con la Bionda, Vale, e il brugola. Inutile dire che le manie di grandezza in campo magico di Alex si ripercuoteranno ben presto sul mondo reale, sconvolgendo le vite di tutti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupido Apprendista

Erano già le 16 e 45. Finalmente l'icona di skype sulla barra di stato divenne arancione segnalando che il suo maestro si era finalmente collegato. Appena in tempo. Alle 17 sarebbe dovuto uscire.

 

**HPLNyarlathotep:**

“Ti ho già detto che non ne so niente di evocazioni effettivamente avvenute in Italia.”

 

**HPLNyarlathotep:**

“E comunque, anche se lo sapessi, credo che sia una cosa troppo stupida da fare anche per uno esperto, figuriamoci per un ragazzino.”

  
**DemonSlayer1:**

“smettila di chiamarmi ragazzino >_<”

 

Quella conversazione di Skype non stava prendendo la piega che si era aspettato Alex. Doveva fare qualcosa, sapeva fin troppo bene che se si fosse indispettito troppo il Maestro lo avrebbe piantato in asso come al solito.

 

**DemonSlayer1:**

“parlami ancora della lingua alta.”

 

**HPLNyarlathotep:**

“Come ti ho detto ieri (e cavolo, potresti almeno fare lo sforzo di guardare in alto il log della conversazione) serve per parlare direttamente all'anima delle cose. Ogni cosa che possieda un anima (che sia persona o essere animico) può essere controllato tramite la lingua alta a patto di conoscere il suo vero nome. Ad esempio sappiamo essere il tuo Avael.  
Se io dico Avael Atemas Dintei”  
  


Alex si sentì risucchiare dallo schermo: nonostante il suo corpo fosse rimasto perfettamente al suo posto sentì perfettamente il suo spirito scindersi per catapultarsi a centinaia di chilometri di distanza. Non in alto, non in basso, ma oltre. Poi vide il BUIO.

Infine si ritrovò 'dentro se stesso'.

 

Guardando lo schermo si rese conto che il maestro aveva continuato la conversazione:

**  
HPLNyarlathotep:**

“… dovresti venir trasportato dove sto pensando (esattamente uno spazio vuoto in mezzo ai mondi). Vedi come è scuro e buio. Inquietante vero? Mhh... Mi domando perché ti stia scrivendo dato che probabilmente non potrai leggere ciò che sto scrivendo finché non ti 'ributterò giù'”

 

**DemonSlayer1:**

“è stato fantastico! fallo ancora!”

 

**HPLNyarlathotep:**

“Ho ben altro da fare che farti viaggiare nello spazio tra i mondi. E poi sinceramente, adesso ho da fare.”

 

**DemonSlayer1:**

“Dai, dai, per favore, ti prego!”

 

Prima che Alex potesse continuare la sua cantilena con una sequela infinita di emoticons alquanto imbarazzanti, si sentì schiacciare verso il terreno.

Riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo verso lo schermo e lesse:

 

**HPLNyarlathotep:**

“Se ti stai chiedendo cosa sia successo, ho solo detto Avael-Ya! Ti giuro, mi verrebbe voglia di lasciarti così per tutto il giorno, ma E-Ael-Ya-Avael . Buona notte.”

 

Il maestro si era disconesso. Ma cosa più importante la sensazione di schiacciamento era passata, poteva di nuovo muoversi liberamente. Era sempre stato restio a insegnargli la lingua alta. E non esistevano certo libri che ne parlassero. Stavolta era stato così stupido da usarla ben tre volte e a scriverne le formule su skype.  
No, l'aveva usata altre volte su Alex. Se questa volta le aveva scritte forse era perchè finalmente cominciava a fidarsi di lui.  
  


Tirò fuori dal cassetto della scrivania un quaderno ad anelli sulla cui copertina nera aveva attaccato con lo scotch un pentacolo e foto dei Bal-Sagoth stampati con una vecchia stampante a getto d'inchiostro.  
L'aprì. Nella copertina interna aveva scritto in una pessima imitazione del logo dei Manowar: Book of Shadows. Cominciò a sfogliare fino alla pagina della lingua alta e cominciò a prendere appunti su quello che aveva appreso quel giorno (come invocare, come bloccare?, come liberare).

 

Chiuse il libro e strinse gli occhi. Voleva rivederla. Sarebbe bastato dormire per farlo, ma doveva andare alle prove, o 'La Bionda' glie le avrebbe suonate.

Mise la chitarra nella custodia, si infilò una maglietta a caso, gli anfibi, il collare borchiato. Andò in bagno a rimettersi la matita sugli occhi. Si guardò intorno. Nessuno ovviamente lo osservava. Si spruzzò il deodorante che gli aveva regalato 'La Bionda' e uscì di corsa.


	2. La Bionda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prove del gruppo.

Alle prove aveva fatto schifo. Ma 'La Bionda' era talmente concentrata sulla sua voce, bellissima, bellissima voce che nemmeno aveva fatto caso a lui che scazzava ogni singolo assolo.   
Per fortuna.

“Ehi, Alex, ti va di andare a mangiare qualcosa tutti insieme?” povero Valerio, ci provava tutte le volte a fare una cena tutti insieme fuori. Non lo considerava mai nessuno. Dura la vita del bassista.

“Ehi, Roby, te che fai, vieni, se vado, chessò a un cinese...” riprese in tono mogio verso il cantante, un ragazzone di oltre un metro e ottanta con lunghissimi capelli biondi e occhi color nocciola, abbracciato alla grupie di turno. Roby non sembrava dargli molta retta, impegnato com'era.

“Eh, BIONDA, che fai stasera?” ribattè Alex.  
Il cantante prese delicatamente la mano della punk seminuda che gli stringeva il fianco e le baciò dolcemente la mano. Dopodiché prese il microfono e lo sbarbò in testa ad Alex:  
“NON SONO UNA BIONDA.”

“Allora, insomma... usciamo?” sempre più mogio. Vale ormai andava rassegnandosi alla sconfitta. Intanto il Brugola smontava la batteria nel più completo silenzio, come al solito.   
L'unica volta in cui gli aveva sentito proferire parola fu quella volta in cui ruppe la bacchetta durante il concerto. Quello in cui facevano da spalla a un gruppo cover dei Manowar e aveva finito le bacchette di riserva. In realtà non fu nemmeno una parola. Fu più un suono gutturale profondo, simile ai versi abissali che si sentono durante i documentari sui cetacei.


	3. Supido Apprendista parte 2

Dopo essere tornato a casa si era subito messo al lavoro. Il cerchio lo aveva già disegnato una settimana fa strofinando una candela per terra ancora in controluce se ne vedeva il disegno.  
Si mise a camminare in senso orario girando intorno al letto per tre volte. Avendo spostato il letto e i comodini in mezzo alla stanza settimana scorsa ci riuscì abbastanza agilmente.  
Posizionò una candela colorata per ogni punto cardinale: gialla per l'est, per simboleggiare l'aria; rossa per il sud, per il fuoco; blu per l'ovest per l'acqua; verde per il nord per simboleggiare la terra che da la vita. Il verde non aveva assolutamente senso. Non avrebbero potuto utilizzare il marrone? Aveva visto terre grigie; Toh, rosse a Siena... ma verdi... MAH! Chi li capisce! Finché funzionava!  
Durante tutto il procedimento continuava a ripetersi mentalmente la cantilena insegnatagli dal maestro:  
 _“Che il Cerchio sia aperto,_  
 _ma mai spezzato._  
 _Possa la pace della Dea_  
 _essere sempre nel tuo cuore._  
 _Felici ci incontriamo,_  
 _felici ci lasciamo,_  
 _e felici ci incontreremo di nuovo”_  
Non che credesse veramente a una dea o a un dio, ma aveva notato che lo aiutava moltissimo a concentrarsi.

Infine si mise a sedere a gambe incrociate sul letto. Esattamente al centro del cerchio. Si raccomandò mentalmente di non camminare in senso antiorario, pena la rottura del cerchio e cominciò a sfogliare il 'libro delle ombre'.

Ricordava ancora come se fosse ieri la conversazione avuta con il Maestro riguardante demoni minori:

 **HPLNyarlathotep:  
“** Come ti ho già detto l'altra volta non esiste differenza tra demoni, angeli, o quello che cavolo ti pare, sono tutti esseri animici.”

 **DemonSlayer1:  
“** Vabbé, ma è un modo semplice per differenziare quelli buoni da quelli cattivi.”

 **HPLNyarlathotep:  
“** Non esistono buoni o cattivi in questo campo, lo vuoi capire? Anche quelli che ti “aiutano” lo fanno sempre per un loro tornaconto personale. Quelli che noi chiamiamo Angeli assorbono energia negativa. Quando si attaccano a una persona ammalata, questa a volte migliora con loro accanto. Capita anche però che ci siano degli angeli che attacchino delle larve appositamente a degli esseri umani per farli stare male e assorbire l'energia negativa sprigionata dalle larve. Mentre le succubi semplicemente mungono le persone utilizzando i poteri sessuali. Solo alcune di loro arrivano ad ucciderle.”

 **DemonSlayer1:  
“** Non ci credo, gli angeli non possono essere cattivi come dici.”

 **HPLNyarlathotep:  
“** Senti, non ho tempo di stare a spiegare le cose a chi non vuole ascoltare. Ti passo un ebook che mi è stato molto utile. Compralo se lo trovi (come ho fatto io). Costa un po', ma ne vale la pena.”

 

Sfogliò le pagine stampate da quell'ebook, le più interessanti le aveva stampate e inserite nel suo libro delle ombre. Scorse le pagine dei _**Dàimon**_ Minori: Angeli, Driadi, Incubi fino ad arrivare a quello che gli interessava veramente le: Succubi.

Sapeva di possessioni di succubi, ne aveva letto su internet. E conosceva un ragazzo che disperato si era rivolto al maestro per liberarsene.  
“LIBERARSENE! Dico io!” sbottò.  
Avrebbe pagato oro per avere qualcuno che lo spompinasse tutte le notti.  
'Chissene frega di un paio di occhiaie o di stanchezza cronica. Come l'aveva definita il maestro? Mungitura? Ma che ben venisse la mungitura, allora.'

Nel libro era scritto che non tutte le succubi erano buone (“non esistono demoni buoni e cattivi... come no?, guarda un po', il libro dice il contrario...”), molte creavano un canale con la propria vittima e prelevavano un quantitativo di energia congruo ogni notte da saziarla, ma tale da lasciare in vita il paziente, mentre si erano riscontrati casi in cui non vi erano state avvisaglie e il paziente era stato trovato morto subito dopo una suzione totale.

'Andiamo. Morire per sesso. Ne varrebbe eccome la pena!'

Sotto erano registrati alcuni nomi di succubi. I nomi erano stati registrati per avvertimento. Chiunque ne avesse anche solo sentito accenno avrebbe fatto meglio starne alla larga.  
“Come, no!”


	4. L'evocazione

Ed era lì, bellissima: la pelle viola delle sue cosce veniva striata dalle lame di luce che entravano dalle tapparelle perennemente abbassate dalla finestra. I suoi capelli rosso vivo sembravano quasi color mattone alla fioca luce della piccola lampada da scrivania. Sulla testa troneggiavano due corna che ad Alex ricordarono i documentari sugli stambecchi, ma forse le sue erano ancora più ricurvi. Se li era immaginati lucidi, ma questi erano neri ed opachi proprio come quelli di una comunissima capra.

“Perché mi hai chiamato?”  
Ogni parola era una dolce stilettata al fianco. Come un sussurro da parte della propria amata, ma anche lo spiacevole rumore delle unghie su di lavagna. Dagli occhi gialli privi di sclera partivano lampi di odio, frustrazione e incomprensione che la rendevano quasi comica agli occhi del giovane.

Tirò a se il 'guinzaglio':  
“Yele-ya” la succube si inginocchiò, suo malgrado. Gli zoccoli fecero un rumore sordo, incespicando sulle mattonelle del pavimento. Si era aspettato di vedere le gambe pelose, ma le sue gambe sembravano lisce e vellutate. Un'espressione furiosa le si dipinse nel volto.  
  
“Non conta perché io ti abbia chiamato, non trovi? Adesso sei qui e devi fare quello che voglio.”   
Le succubi concedevano facilmente il loro corpo, ma Alex voleva divertirsi un po'. Voleva far in modo di trarne giovamento senza che lei potesse succhiargli energia.

Non era così stupido: poco prima, seduto scalzo sul suo letto, l'aveva scelta dall'elenco scegliendola tra le più giovani e meno potenti. Non gli venne da domandarsi,però, a quando risalisse l'ultimo aggiornamento dell'elenco.

Tramite gli insegnamenti del suo maestro ormai era in grado di plasmare delle armi fatte solo di energia. Le aveva già usate persino su alcune persone e aveva notato che su di loro avevano effetti strani. Il maestro gli aveva imposto di non fare test sugli esseri umani. Se fosse successo qualcosa sicuramente sarebbe andato ad appesantirgli il Karma. Ma erano solo test, che male avrebbe mai potuto fare?   
  
Una volta provò il guinzaglio sulla 'Bionda'. Stava per andare via normalmente dopo una serata di prove e lui gli legò il guinzaglio intorno al collo.

Si girò:  
“Devo essermi dimenticato qualcosa.”  
“Mi sembra di no” fece Alex ridendo “sotto i baffi”.

Roberto ripartì alla volta della porta, ma finito il 'guinzaglio' si fermò di nuovo perplesso.   
“Eppure... Alex non dovevi farmi vedere qualcosa a casa tua?”

Alex si mise a ridere (non aveva mai detto nulla del genere). Sciolse il guinzaglio.   
“Probabilmente sto solo invecchiando, gente. Ci si vede!” salutò il gruppo come al suo solito schioccando le dita al di sopra della testa e si dileguò nella notte.

Alex si avvicinò alla succube inginocchiata e immobilizzata. Ore ed ore di porno gli passarono davanti agli occhi.   
Sì avvicinò a lei slacciandosi i pantaloni.   
Gli legò le mani dietro la schiena con il suo collare borchiato, stando attento che fosse ben stretto (la prudenza non era mai troppa).   
Si posiziono di fronte a lei e tirò a se il guinzaglio con un colpo secco della mano sinistra, guardandola negli occhi.   
“Allora?” disse passandole il pollice sul labbro inferiore. Era così morbido. Deglutì cercando di temporeggiare. Aveva mille idee, ma non aveva il coraggio di metterle in pratica. E la sue parti basse sembrano non voler collaborare. Anzi, se fosse stato possibile si sarebbero staccate e sarebbero scappate via urlando, ne era certo. Il Bastardo.

Si soffermò a guardarle il corpo, nudo, viola. Gli zoccoli erano nerissimi come le sue lunghe ciglia e le aureole dei suoi capezzoli spiccavano magenta sul corpo violaceo.  
Mentre era intento a scrutarla da capo a piedi lei tirò fuori la lingua e si mise a leccargli la punta del pollice.  
Alex rimase esterrefatto. La sua lingua era calda, umida... rosa. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che avesse la lingua rosa. Se la sarebbe aspettata più... ma non riusciva molto bene a pensare quale colore in particolare. La succube aveva cominciato a succhiargli il pollice.   
Assurdo, era solo il pollice, ma era favoloso. Non ricordava di aver mai avuto un'erezione del genere.

Tolse velocemente il dito (non sarebbe venuto facendosi succhiare UN POLLICE) e tirò fuori il suo povero pene compresso dalle ormai strette mutande.  
“Lecca.” la sua voce non uscì con il tono fermo e convincente che aveva sperato “Per... favore.”

Gli occhi del demone sembrarono illuminarsi per un secondo. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, poi leccò lentamente il glande divertendosi a guardarlo sussultare ad ogni movimento. Appoggiò quindi le labbra sulla punta e succhiò dolcemente.  
Alex perse la pazienza l'afferrò per le corna e spinse con forza verso il fondo della sua bocca. Evidentemente la succube fu veloce ad aprire la mascella in quanto egli non sentì denti.   
Bene, aveva capito chi comandava, a quanto pare.

Sentiva perfettamente la morbidezza della sua lingua, la cavernosità del suo palato e il modo in cui la sua gola si stringeva attorno al suo glande. Finalmente si ricordò di essere in quella posizione da almeno cinque secondi. Avrebbe potuto soffocarla. Allentò la presa sulle corna e arretrò con i fianchi. Fu divertito nel pensare quanto comode fossero quelle corna per quello scopo. Si domandava come mai i creatori di bambole gonfiabili non avessero mai pensato di installarne un paio sui loro prodotti.

Cominciò a muoversi avanti e indietro sempre facendo leva e, ogni volta che entrava, il demone succhiava. La sua lingua si muoveva ogni volta in una direzione diversa: una volta attorno alla punta, una volta lungo l'asta, una volta a stuzzicare il foro... la sensazione era estatica, anche troppo.

Uscì talmente velocemente dalla sua bocca da produrre uno schiocco. La succube, che era stata interrotta, lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

Alex cercò di spostarsi di lato e inciampò nel rotolo formato dai calzoni e dalle mutande calate ai suoi piedi cadendo seduto sul letto. La succube li guardò. Guardò lui. E accennò un mezzo sorriso.

'Sono un completo imbranato ecco cosa sono' si tolse di mezzo i vestiti che ancora lo ingombravano e, finalmente, la maglietta. La Bionda gli aveva detto, una volta: 'Togliti prima la maglia, che le polle muoiono quando ti vedono con i calzoni e basta, non ho idea del perché, ma fidati', ma fino ad ora la maglietta era stato DAVVERO l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.   
Che gli venisse in mente Roby proprio adesso, poi, non era il massimo.

A quel pensiero prese la succube sotto braccio e cercò di appoggiarla sul bordo del letto. Purtroppo essendo lei legata e lui piuttosto impacciato risultò una mossa alquanto rude e poco elegante.   
La demone si ritrovò a pancia in giù sul letto, con gli zoccoli che toccavano terra, e la faccia contro il copriletto.  
“Ah! Oddio, devo spostarle la faccia, oddio!” le prese le corna e girò in qualche modo la testa di lato.

La succube trasse un profondo respiro e sbuffò di esasperazione. Non aveva proferito parola dall'inizio. Lì per lì non ci fece molto caso, come forse invece avrebbe dovuto.

La esaminò così riversa sul letto con le gambe appoggiate al pavimento. Osservò la curva del suo sedere esposto e le labbra viola.

Le allargò le gambe. L'interno delle sue labbra era rosa scuro e il suo clitoride viola tendeva quasi al blu. Quel colore gli ricordava un mirtillo.

Si leccò un dito e si abbassò. Scansò le labbra con i due pollici. Cercò di stare attento alle unghie: le portava lunghe e a punta ormai da quasi due anni, per suonare. In questo momento se le sarebbe amputate volentieri.

Si avvicinò al clitoride tremando. Trasse un respiro. La succube, impaziente, si schiarì la voce. Tirò fuori la lingua e si mise a leccarlo con la punta della lingua. Si interruppe stupito. Aveva un sapore dolce, come di AMARENA? Non lo ritenne molto importante, quindi appoggiò le labbra su di esso e cominciò a succhiare.

Un brivido percorse il corpo della demone fino ad arrivare alle mani del ragazzo e mugolò.

Alex si alzò, la prese per i fianchi e rimase per un po' indeciso sul da farsi. Non aveva preservativi, non ci aveva proprio pensato. Non pensava che le succubi rimanessero incint... Oh, ma cosa stava pensando, erano fatte di spirito, per l'amor del cielo, no, che non potevano rimanere incinte!   
D'altro canto. 'Anche se l'ho immobilizzata non so come evitare che mi rubi l'energia nel caso in cui mi crollino le difese energetiche. E non sono certo di poter tenere alte le difese in ogni momento. Quindi tanto vale...' pensò cominciando ad accarezzarle lo sfintere.

Si abbassò di nuovo e si mise a leccargli il buchetto. Di nuovo quel sapore di amarena. Non dovrebbe affatto sapere di amarena, ma una ragazza normale non dovrebbe nemmeno avere gli zoccoli e venire evocata tramite magia, se è per quello. Scostò una natica con la mano sinistra e infilò la lingua. La succube non fece una piega. Di nuovo si trovò nella spiacevole situazione di non poter usare le dita per colpa delle unghie. Non aveva pensato a molte cose. Era proprio uno stupido apprendista. Allargò alla meno peggio il buco con la lingua mentre nel frattempo cercò di tener su il 'vessillo del suo onore' con la mano destra.

Dopo aver allargato sufficientemente il buco, si posizionò con il glande su di esso e spinse. Entrò abbastanza agilmente, ne fu alquanto stupito. L'afferrò per i fianchi e cominciò a spingere. Dopo poco, preso dalla foga, staccò la mano destra e la schiaffeggiò su una natica. La succube lanciò un gridolino ed ebbe uno spasmo.  
“Fallo di nuovo, ti prego!” chiese Alex disperato.  
“Fare cosa?” domandò sorniona la succube. Non sembrava aver alcuna intenzione di dar soddisfazione al ragazzo.

Alex si inumidì la seconda falange del dito medio e cominciò a sfiorare il clitoride della succube, la quale inarcò la schiena ed ebbe di nuovo uno spasmo.

Ormai al limite uscì lentamente fin quasi alla punta ed entrò di colpo. L'orgasmo fu violento e bellissimo. Mai aveva provato niente del genere. Sentì la succube che intanto gli succhiava via troppa energia, e troppo velocemente.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e con l'ultimo briciolo di lucidità vide la succube liberarsi le mani dal collare borchiato.   
'Oh, il collare borchiato, non è magico.'


	5. Necropaperine

Una bomba venne sganciata accanto al corpo del suo compagno ormai maciullato dai colpi nemici.  
“Noo, Robertooo, nooo, è colpa mia! Le Necropaperine!”  
“Alessio, è tardi!” una voce giunse dall'oltretomba.

Un'altra bomba venne sganciata dall'esercito di Papere di gomma giganti producendo un rumore simile al...  
Pugno sulla porta di camera!  
“Ma che ore sono?”

Allungò il braccio annaspando.   
Prese la sveglia e si rese conto di averla spenta inavvertitamente nel sonno.

Un altro colpo alla porta.  
“Alessio, farai tardi a scuola. E io devo andare al tempio, lo sai!”  
“Ah, sì, scusa, mamma. Grazie, mamma, per avermi svegliato. Ci si vede stasera!”  
“Vieni anche tu al tempio, stasera, vero? C'è una riunione sui peccati capitali, vorrei che fossi presente. Ho paura per la tua anima, tesoro.”  
“Credo che avrò da studiare. Se faccio in tempo passerò sicuramente. - disse cercando di capire da quale parte aveva gli arti di modo da alzarsi dal letto.”

Non ricordava di essere andato a letto dopo la sera precedente. Quindi era stato tutto un sogno?   
Si grattò la testa. Aveva ancora i residui di gel dal giorno prima, ma la pettinatura era tutta di lato.

Anche se il suo preferito era Bill Kelliher per non far morire d'infarto sua mamma aveva preferito una pettinatura alla Brann Dailor.   
Non aveva ancora capito ben perché il collare borchiato e l'eyeliner le andassero “bene” e i capelli lunghi e le basette no.

Il letto sembrava un campo di battaglia. Ispezionando la camera notò le candele completamente sciolte. Ringraziò profondamente di avere una casa con i pavimenti in graniglia e non una di quelle che andavano tanto di moda, una fottutissima casa all'americana con i pavimenti in parquet, o peggio ancora in moquette: a quest'ora le candele avrebbero fatto di lui dell'ottimo pollo arrosto.   
Ma quanto era cretino?  
Si mise davanti allo specchio. Era completamente nudo. Questo era strano. Il che poteva significare solo che doveva aver avuto caldo durante la notte. Si toccò il pisello. Gli faceva male come se lo avesse infilato in un frullatore. Che avesse davvero evocato la succube? No, non poteva essere stato così cretino. Andò in bagno. Aveva bisogno di una doccia.   
'Fanculo la scuola, sarebbe arrivato un goccio in ritardo, pace. Sbadigliò Le sue mani sapevano di amarena. Strano.


End file.
